


Light never down

by CNorten



Category: Blur (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNorten/pseuds/CNorten
Summary: OOC，文笔渣，废话很多，au是牙莉 普通的大学生邦x小混混打手莉能接受再看
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Liam Gallagher
Kudos: 5





	Light never down

**Author's Note:**

> OOC，文笔渣，废话很多，au  
> 是牙莉 普通的大学生邦x小混混打手莉  
> 能接受再看

1.  
戴蒙与利亚姆的相遇，是在某一个夏天结束打工的夜晚。  
二十二点，对于许多人来说这才仅仅是夜晚生活的开始，这个点大街上多有的是结伴去醉宿的酒鬼们以及出来站街的，或者拖着疲惫身躯结束一天工作的工人们，鲜有躺在大街上不省人事的。  
戴蒙属于前者，利亚姆属于后者。  
戴蒙拎着吃剩下的晚餐，还有下班时从加油站的商店里捎来的几罐啤酒。明天还得上课，他出来打工纯属无奈，谁让他违背了家里的意愿选择了艺术事业呢，戴蒙觉得现在的年轻人就缺少那种反叛精神，为什么不去试试自己真正喜欢的事呢？就这样一辈子浑浑噩噩活下去真的很没劲，他想。  
所以现在他只能自己靠自己生活了，课余时间就外出打工，以维持日常生计，面包和啤酒成了他的好朋友。  
那天晚上说来也是罕见，酒鬼和站街的不多，意外的空荡。大街上只有他一个还在清醒着的人，他躲过那些酒鬼和站街的，目光不知道飘到了哪里，就像他的人生，现在有点不知道该如何抉择。他刚开始大学生活，除了对艺术创作的迷茫，更多的是对独立生活的不知所措。  
跟着随意扫过的目光，在视野里出现一个躺在路灯下的人：黑色的外套，白色的衬衫，看上去有点奇怪的姿势，好几罐高度酒散落在他身旁，不过手里还握着一瓶。头抬着不过被外套的帽子挡住了大部分，说是躺着更不如说是坐着，因为他的另一只手还在支撑着他不向一侧歪过去。  
戴蒙抱着或许我能做点什么的心态走了过去，他也不知道为什么为什么要走过去，为什么要去看他，为什么有想帮他的想法，他只是觉得或许他需要帮助，需要我的帮助。  
“...嘿，我想你或许需要一点帮助？”戴蒙走向他时，先问了一句，但对面那人没什么反应，他于是又走进了些。  
两人间的距离越来越近，他能闻到高度酒的烈性辛辣味，随后便是浓浓的血腥味，两种味道交杂在一起，让他略微有点反胃。借着路灯灯光，他能看到那人衬衫上有着许多血迹，脸颊上也有干掉的血痕，蓝色的眼睛不知道在看哪里，他藏在帽子底下。本就是下垂眼，现在被阴影一遮挡显得更加无神了。  
戴蒙觉得他似乎在看着他走来，他不知道为什么会有这样的想法。  
“...你看起来不太好...”他再次试探的问了句，“我能做点什么吗？需要我帮你打辆车吗，或者可以给我你家人的联系方式吗，我看看——”  
“...我没有家人。”  
戴蒙还没说完话就被打断了，原本很生气的，但听到他这样一说，火瞬间消了一半。“...但你也不能就这样躺在这一晚上吧？总得有个地方去啊。”他说。  
“...你他妈少多管闲事！我想在哪儿就在哪儿，反正没人在乎我！去他妈的...”坐地上的人突然像是炸毛的猫，手猛地朝戴蒙的方向伸去，他想推开戴蒙伸出的手，但却反被戴蒙一把抓住。  
“你先来我家吧，至少...不会感冒吧。”戴蒙说。  
夏天哪会有感冒的道理？除非你是热感冒，反正戴蒙当时没想那么多，他只是想带这个陌生人回家罢了。他也不知道为什么，就是想带着他回家。他知道这个理由有点蠢，不过对方听完这话后的确被呛着了，乖乖让戴蒙从地上拉了起来，然后架到肩上，他靠着戴蒙，一步一步软绵绵的，终于找了个暂时的归宿。

2.  
利亚姆逃出来了，从那个黑暗的无底洞逃出来了。他被抛弃了，被他抛弃了。  
他成功了，也失败了，但他逃出来了。

清醒过来时，天已经黑了。路灯发出的光晃得他头疼。  
在失去意识前，利亚姆被人狠狠的锤了一下，本来他打算任务完成后赶紧离开这破地方，躲开条子去某个小酒馆喝一顿，不过在此之前得先换身衣服，他的衬衫上全是刚刚打架留下的血迹，自己的别人的血都有，外套想挡也挡不住。  
该死的，他想。他知道诺尔——他亲哥，这样对他不管不问已经是很正常的事了，毕竟对他来说他的亲弟弟大部分时间只是他的好打手罢了。不过这次他感觉和以往不同，这次诺尔大概是真的不要他了，不需要他了。  
他在昏迷前，隐隐约约看到远处有个熟悉的身影走来，视野越来越灰暗的同时，他能听到他的声音，他说：把这些都处理掉吧，包括他。  
包括他。

原本应该是享受青春美好的年龄，从利亚姆结束中学生活，正式迈入社会时就不复存在了。毒品与暴力像是一阵阵的冲击波，把这个年轻人从美好幻想直接轰入了歧途。他加入了一个小团体，虽然他是里面最少做坏事的那个，他不想这样的，只是——生活，生活逼的。  
这不是生活，这是活着。在这个暗淡的，被污染的工业城市，一切都是灰蒙蒙的，工业文明受到冲击，经济持续下滑，这是活着罢了。  
利亚姆也渐渐麻木了。  
他哥诺尔拉他入伙一起搞地下生意，他哥赚了不少钱，但利亚姆却挨了不少揍。  
利亚姆其实挺喜欢他哥，小时候受欺负的时候都是诺尔保护他，年幼时父亲施暴的时候，诺尔一直在承受着，保护着他。虽然随着年龄的增长，他越来越没个亲哥样了，而且越发暴躁，越来越封闭自己，利亚姆记忆里的那个诺尔越走越远了。  
利亚姆其实挺喜欢他哥的。  
但他也恨他。

利亚姆忍着头疼和眩晕感，从地上撑起来身子，他看到不远处有个加油站，他想买点酒。他感觉他快不行了，但说真的，要死也得醉死，人生最后一点时间要快乐的泡在酒缸里——至少他那时是这样想的。酒精是能麻痹感官的啊。  
诺尔有收藏唱片的爱好，利亚姆有时候会随便翻出来几张听听，他挺喜欢披头士的，有段时间还把头发留的长了点，看上去或许和列侬有点像？他想。不过后来被诺尔嘲笑了一顿后又把头发给剪短了。  
偶然有次利亚姆抽了张唱片，当音乐在高潮处时，那首歌的歌词就那样被他记住了。  
“I've got the spirit, lose the feeling”。  
他不喜欢这首歌阴沉的感觉，但他喜欢这句歌词。现在那句歌词就在他脑内循环着。利亚姆觉得他现在就算有精神也撑不到第二天了。  
他和好几瓶喝光了的高度酒一起躺在大街上，头顶路灯一直吸引着虫子围着它转啊转，利亚姆觉得那光虽然让人看的头疼，但却有种很怪异的安心感。或许是快离开这里的感觉，或许是要是去意识了。

利亚姆不信任何宗教，虽然他带着十字架。但那个时候，戴蒙拉住他的手时，一瞬间的恍惚让他觉得自己遇到了宗教神话中的天使，有着耀眼金发，皮肤白皙的，纯洁美好的天使。

3.  
他再次清醒过来时，已经到戴蒙的家了。他躺在有着水温合适的浴缸里，戴蒙用湿毛巾擦拭着他脸上的血迹。  
“醒啦？”戴蒙几乎就贴着他的脸，凑那么近，像是想看清楚什么。  
利亚姆点了点头。  
他想抬起手去搓揉下眼前那个金色脑袋，但抬起手臂时撕心裂肺的痛让他尖叫出声，戴蒙托起他的手臂，把袖子向后褪去，能看到已经被水浸湿的衬衫下有一条很长的口子，血在水中一点点的扩散着，像花一样。戴蒙有点慌乱，他去找了把剪刀，小心翼翼的把衬衫剪开，让伤口与布料尽可能的分开。  
“疼吗？”利亚姆摇了摇头，过了一会儿又悄悄的点了几下头。  
他用酒精棉轻轻擦拭着利亚姆胳膊上的那道伤口。这伤太深了，他只能做简单的处理，戴蒙识图努力回想起之前学的处理伤口的知识，但也只能记起来一点。他有点后悔之前没怎么好好听课了。

戴蒙去给利亚姆找了几件可以暂时穿着的衣服，用纱布把身上和胳膊上的伤口暂时包扎了起来，他还给利亚姆端来了杯热牛奶，让他喝完后快点去休息。  
他把卧室让给了利亚姆，利亚姆迷迷糊糊喝完牛奶后，戴蒙扶着他去了自己的卧室，利亚姆那个时候已经趴在他肩头上睡着了。  
他小心的呼着气，轻轻的，不带任何声响。  
他一直皱着的眉头也松懈了下来，两根粗粗的眉毛也舒展开来。  
利亚姆被小心的放在床上，戴蒙把受伤的那只胳膊单独架出来，他不知道利亚姆晚上睡觉安不安稳，但他不想睡着好好的时候被一个睡觉压倒受伤的胳膊的人的尖叫声吵醒。  
戴蒙关上了卧室的灯，去浴室清理了下利亚姆的衣物和地上的血渍。  
他还不知道利亚姆的名字，但他就是想帮他，他想伸出手，把那个表面在光明之中的无助的人带到真正的光明里。

他对利亚姆说：晚安。  
利亚姆用轻轻的呼噜声回应他。

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 提到的那句歌词来源是Joy Division的Disorder  
> 希望喜欢  
> 我觉得我可能会坑呢（。


End file.
